While notebook personal computers (PCs) have prevailed, there have been growing concerns about leakage of information due to the loss or theft of notebook PCs. Therefore, notebook PCs capable of erasing data stored in a hard disk drive (HDD) by remote control have been on sale. In addition, a solution corresponding to such notebook PCs has also been provided.
A user having recognized the loss of a notebook PC transmits, via Internet, an instruction for remotely erasing data to a management server operated by a provider of the above-mentioned solution. The management server erases, using a network, data within an HDD in the notebook PC. As a result, even if the lost notebook PC has fallen into someone's hands, it may be possible to block the leakage or the like of confidential information or the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-97428, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-217577, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-217580 disclose related techniques.